


Estoy dañado

by JesseLBlack



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Asexual, Cinco nunca se fue de la academia, Descubrimiento de orientación sexual, M/M, Relaciones sexuales, Sexualidad, falta de deseo, five is asexual, non Canon, pansexual!klaus, relacion sexual consentida, teen!Klaus Hargreeves, teen!number five
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Número Cinco se encuentra angustiado, pues no disfruta de la sexualidad como lo hacen sus hermanos y toma medidas drásticas.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 14





	Estoy dañado

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad quise narrar lo que fue para mi la experiencia de descubrir que probablemente era asexual. Lamento si mucha gente se siente triste por como Five interpreta su asexualidad como daño, pero ahí está Klaus para decirle que no está dañado.  
> Tu eres lo que quieres ser, nadie debe quitarte eso!!!
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutes.

Cinco no entendía muy bien el desarrollo sexual en el ser humano, no es que no fuera lo suficientemente listo para comprenderlo, sino más bien porque su cuerpo no estaba pasando por esa experiencia. Cinco no era táctil en lo absoluto, aborrecía el contacto humano, lo impedía y si era necesario, trataba de contar hacia atrás durante un tiempo para evitar el escalofrío que se deslizaba por su columna vertebral: "desagrado".  
Por eso, cuando empezó a observar con más atención como Luther tocaba suavemente la mano de Allison o Diego hablaba de esa chica que siempre esperaba en la puerta de la casa para entregarle una tarjeta y él se sonreía con un extraño sonrojo en sus mejillas, se confundió. ¿Algo está mal con él o con su cuerpo? No rechaza cualquier tipo de interacción social. Él pasa tiempo con Vanya escuchándola hablar y haciendo las tareas, sus sentimientos por ella son suaves, cálidos, pero no lo suficientemente agradables para tomarle la mano o querer tener contacto piel a piel con ella. Cuando Vanya intenta acercarse, sentándose al lado, Cinco se mueve evitándola, ella no lo nota o tal vez hace que no lo nota, pero Cinco es muy amable y ella jamás se lo reclamará.

También pasa tiempo agradable con Ben, le encanta estar con él. Cinco se acerca a la habitación con uno de sus libros favoritos y ambos se sientan a leer en el suelo, a veces hablan sobre lo que leen, tratando de poner en común cuando están leyendo la misma historia, pero cuando los libros son diferentes, las discusiones no son tan apasionadas. Ben es tranquilo y amable, además que siempre está allí cuando Cinco necesita escapar de la realidad.

Klaus, Klaus es ese hermano al que tratas de vigilar para que no se meta en problemas. Klaus es más 'táctil' por así decirlo, pero eso se debe a su poder, él no sabe quien está vivo o muerto, por lo tanto necesita tocar para calmarse y eso hizo que Cinco pudiera tolerar un poco más el toque de Klaus que el del resto de sus hermanos, tal vez también por eso le pide a papá entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo con él, porque Klaus sabe hasta que punto Cinco es capaz de resistir el toque, mientras que el resto de sus hermanos no comprenden la mente y el cuerpo del más extraño de sus hermanos. Su padre simplemente aceptó.

Diego, Allison y Luther son más alejados de lo que Cinco quisiera, ellos son amables también, Luther es un gran líder y Diego es muy bueno ayudándolo a manipular cuchillos, son buenos hermanos, pero no conocen mucho sobre el espacio personal de Cinco y sobre lo que él puede o no puede tolerar.

Antes del entrenamiento de ese día, Cinco se encontraba en su habitación, en el escritorio repleto de papeles, garabateando. No era una persona que amara dibujar, ese tipo de cosas se las dejaba a Ben o incluso a Klaus, pero a veces, era necesario para expresar las emociones que no podía hacerlo por medio del cuerpo. Observó el dibujo y se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien con su lluvia de sentimientos. ** _¿Qué me pasa?_** Expresó para sí mismo y apoyó su cabeza en el dibujo, intentando no llorar. Sus hermanos expresaban sus sexualidad tan abiertamente, Luther era tan transparente en sus intenciones románticas y Allison también lo era, el único que podríamos decir que no era tan obvio fue probablemente Ben, pero incluso él parecía encantado con la atención del público y el anhelo de aquella chica morena que en ocasiones le traía chocolates.

Pero ¿entonces? ¿Qué ocurría con él? Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que gustarle algo. No estaba seguro si prefería a las niñas o a los niños, no estaba seguro si entendía como coquetear con alguien o como expresar abiertamente sus deseos por alguien ¿tenía deseos siquiera?, por lo tanto sus ojos que ahora se encontraba un poco más húmedos que hace unos minutos, se focalizaron en la puerta, probablemente alguien allá afuera tenía la respuesta, ¿querría encontrarla?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cinco ha buscado durante al menos una semana el significado de sus emociones. Sabe que no le gustan las niñas en lo absoluto, porque si así lo fuera, Vanya sería la opción más interesante de esta casa y del planeta. Intentó tocarla, pero no hubo chispas, no hubo sensación suave y cálida como quisiera. Entonces creyó que tal vez lo suyo eran los chicos, pero la simple idea de tocar a Luther y Diego no le eran agradables, Klaus es simplemente vitalicio para tocarlo y aunque es agradable, no podría decir si realmente le resulta así por el cariño que le tiene o porque ya se ha acostumbrado demasiado, y con Ben, Ben es demasiado respetuoso para tocarlo y muy tímido para que lo toquen sin consentimiento, honestamente no quiere pedir su consentimiento, por lo que Klaus será la mejor opción para probar si le gustan los chicos.

Tocar la puerta de la habitación de Klaus es bastante raro para Cinco, usualmente es Klaus quien irrumpe en su habitación diciéndole alguna mierda como: 'se me rompió una uña' o '¿puedes ayudarme con mi outfits?'. No creyó nunca que la puerta se abriría apenas la tocaba dejando ver a un Klaus con un lápiz labial en la boca un poco corrido y completamente desnudo del torso. Cinco estaba a punto de exclamar que vendría más tarde, pero Klaus siempre fue más rápido que él —irónicamente— y lo jaló dentro de su cuarto.

Klaus tenía una habitación bastante pequeña, pero él sabía distribuir perfectamente el espacio. Encima de la cama hay unos cuantos vestidos que Cinco identifica de su hermana Allison, no es que viera los vestidos de ella, pero Vanya actualmente solo usa el de la academia y luego unos pantalones casuales o jeans. Los ojos de Cinco pasean por todo el cuarto hasta acabar en Cuatro, su hermano mayor y más alto que sonríe como un idiota. Si había algo que le gustaba de su hermano, era la capacidad de que todo le importe poco, lo que dice la gente de él, lo que piensa, pero sobre todo, vivir libremente su sexualidad. Cinco había descubierto recientemente que Klaus era bisexual o pansexual, no-binario, es decir, era una persona que le gustaban todas las personas, pero sobre todo, no se aliaba a los roles de género, si deseaba ponerse un vestido lo hacía, si quería salir en pantalón, también lo hacía, eso traía discusiones violentas con su padre, el cual castigaba a Klaus de una forma bastante dura. Cinco lo había visto y en ocasiones podía ayudarlo, pero en otras no.

—¡Hey pequeño Cinco! No sueles venir aquí ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó mientras acomodó los vestidos que estaban en mi cama.

Cinco se sintió temblar, apretó el puño y tragó de su propia saliva. Probablemente su voz tiemble cuando hable, porque siente que no está listo para hablarlo, pero Klaus es tan hogareño y suave que dio impulso a Cinco poder expresarse libremente, siempre había sido así. Si Cinco tuviera que contar a algún hermano que ha matado a alguien y necesita ayuda para enterrar un cadáver, probablemente esta es la puerta que toque. Klaus no discutía, tampoco era una persona moralista o justiciera, simplemente es Klaus, el mejor hermano que Cinco podría tener en ese momento.  
Al notar que el menor no hablaba, Cuatro giró sobre su eje y lo observó bastante confundido, eso hizo que Cinco volviera a tragar.  
Inmediatamente Klaus se sentó en la cama y palmeó a su lado para que Cinco también lo hiciera, captó inmediatamente la acción y acompaño a su hermano en la cama.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, amigo? —preguntó Klaus y estiró su mano para tocar la de Cinco, que se encontraba apoyada en su muslo.

—Tengo muchas dudas, de todo —soltó y bajó la cabeza, Klaus arqueó una ceja sin entender, este acto fue de alguna forma captado por Cinco a pesar que no lo había observado—. Siento que, no sé, siento.....no siento nada la verdad.

—Hey, hey, cariño, no estoy entendiendo bien lo que me dices, probablemente sea **_the séance_** , un medium, un espiritista, pero aun no leo las mentes —rió bajito, debajo de su mano sintió la tensión del cuerpo de su hermano más joven, lo que hizo que se asustara más—. Hey amigo, tranquilo.

—¿Qué es el sexo? —preguntó levantando la mirada y viendo lo confundido y atónito que se encontraba Klaus ante esa pregunta.

—Disculpa ¿qué?

—¿Qué es el sexo? ¿cómo se hace? ¿Me ayudas a descubrirlo?

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —Klaus se levantó de la cama y estiró sus manos en dirección a Cinco—. Amigo ¿de qué rayos hablas?

—Me iré con alguien más..... —Cinco se levantó, pero inmediatamente Klaus lo tomó del brazo.

—Oh, no cariño, tú no te vas de aquí hasta que no me digas de donde sacaste eso.... —cuestionó, con el ceño fruncido. Cinco suspiró y volvió a sentarse.

—Lo vi en algún lugar, no me acuerdo.

—¿Desde cuándo tu interés por el sexo? Pensé que no te interesaba nada.

—No es que me interesa, Número Cuatro, es que quiero saber algo, quiero saber que me gusta, descubrir mi sexualidad —señaló Cinco bastante molesto—. Para ti es fácil, sabes lo que eres y lo que quieres ¡Yo no lo sé! Necesito vivirlo, necesito sentirlo.

—¿Y por eso viniste aquí? —preguntó, Cinco asintió nuevamente y suspiró de forma pesada.

—Tal vez no fue buena idea.... —vuelve a levantarse pero nuevamente Klaus lo empuja a la cama.

—Cinco, mira, no es fácil descubrir qué es lo que quieres, hay gente que pasa años sin saberlo y prueba diferentes alternativas. ¿Crees que yo agarré un día el uniforme de Allison y dije 'hey, me lo pondré'? Fueron meses, años de boicotearme a mí mismo, de pisar mi moral, de sentirme sucio y asqueroso y maricón, hasta que me di cuenta lo que realmente pasaba. Esas mierdas no eran mías, eran de papá. Esos pensamientos no eran míos, eran impuestos, y cuando me libré de ellos, fui feliz.

—Pero yo no le hago caso a papá, siempre hice lo que quería, siempre fui libre con mis pensamientos, el problema es que no sé que hacer, no sé que pensar, no sé si soy heterosexual o bisexual o gay o.....no sé, si soy binario o no, si quiero vestirme de niña, ser trans o no sé qué es lo que quiero y estoy ¡Tan confundido, Klaus! —Cinco se levantó y tomó a Klaus por los hombros—. Necesito que me ayudes a descubrirlo, necesito descubrir mi sexualidad, saber si me gusta una cosa u otra, estoy desesperado.

—¿Por qué tanta desesperación? —Klaus tomó las manos de Cinco y las apartó de su cuerpo mientras lo mira con cariño.

—Porque no sé quien soy......quiero saber quién soy.

—No eres solo tu sexualidad, Cinco....eres un combo de cosas, eres mi hermanito, eres el más inteligente en esta casa, eres quien ayuda a Ben, quien escucha a Vanya, quien intenta que no me rompa la boca usando los tacones de mamá......eres Cinco.

—¿No me quieres ayudar? —Cinco se soltó y comenzó a acercarse a Klaus hasta estar a unos centímetros y enredar sus brazos en el cuello del chico—. Pensé que le dijiste a Ben que te gustaba.

—¿Qué yo....? ¿Ben? —Klaus suspiró violento y rodó sus ojos, _maldito Ben_ —. Sí, me gustas, pero....no así, no quiero hacerte daño con eso, no estoy seguro de absolutamente nada tampoco, tal vez solo me agradas o tal vez solo quiero besarte.

—Entonces bésame y descubramos que soy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

La lengua contra la suya se sentía bastante más cálido de lo que fue tomar la mano de Vanya, las manos de Klaus eran un especie de droga y cuando terminó acostado en la cama con su hermano arriba sabía de alguna forma que su cuerpo iba a experimentar algo que jamás experimento. Su mente se apartó un poco de su cabeza y se dejó llevar por la experiencia. Los labios que se devoraban su boca pasaron a comer su cuello y las manos que acariciaban sus brazos ahora se sentían por todos lados. Había un ingrediente extra que permitía a Cinco sentir un poco más de sensaciones de las que sentiría si Klaus tuviera la ropa puesta, tal vez ese plus hizo que algo en su interior se encendiera, aunque no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su cuerpo sufriera una erección espontanea en ese momento.  
Apretó los cabellos de Klaus, que eran finos y enrulados, jadeó, casi como un gemido cuando las manos de Klaus bajaron hasta sus pantalones.

—Creo que estoy yendo muy rápido —indicó su hermano en el oído. Cinco se sintió agobiado, pero ya tiene 17 años, la mayoría de sus hermanos han tenido una experiencia así y él continua pensando que no es el momento correcto, debe lanzarse a ello y descubrir que le gusta, que es lo que siente, pero tiene miedo, miedo a que lo rechace, a que no pueda ser nunca un ser humano normal, a estar fallado.

—Ha-hazlo —musitó.

Cinco sintió por un momento que estaba cayendo en un pozo ciego donde era imposible volver a emerger, sus sentimientos están mezclados entre la sensación de calidez y la de tensión, sentir algo caliente dentro tuyo puede ser satisfactorio para muchas personas, pero Cinco no lo cree así, no significa que no está disfrutando del momento, de los besos, de las caricias, pero hay algo en su interior que dice internamente que está mal. Ha nacido fallado y siente que está fallando a los demás, está fallando a Klaus a quien quiere con todo su corazón, está fallando a su padre y a sus hermanos, se está fallando a sí mismo.  
Se siente duro, está duro y la fricción entre su dureza y el cuerpo de Klaus es realmente satisfactoria, pero hay un cosquilleo en su interior que no sabe si es agradable, ¿así es como todos se sienten cuando tienen sexo? ¿Un sentimiento de vacío que no puede ser llenado con nada?

Quiere llorar y sabe que está a punto de hacerlo, pero intenta aguantar su aliento y sus emociones para no asustar a Klaus y pensar que lo está haciendo mal o que algo pasa con él. En su mente solo aparecen fotogramas nítidos de momentos aleatorios en su vida. Rechazar besos, rechazar contacto, no sentir satisfacción hacia una caricia. Intenta buscar lo que está mal, intenta darse cuenta de por qué Klaus parece estar disfrutando algo que a él no entiende. Tal vez la primera vez de todos es así, tal vez necesita más experiencia o no funciona con Klaus. Pero ¿sino funciona con Klaus con quién funciona? Siente asco y rechazo por todos menos por sus hermanos y ya intentó acercarse a Vanya y Ben que le resultan más agradables al tacto y no le dio placer, con Klaus está cerca, pero no toca fondo y cuando lo hace siente una descarga eléctrica que podría sentir al masturbarse o tocarse a sí mismo.

Y entonces siente que eyacula sobre sí mismo y a su vez, Klaus dentro de él, no aguanta más, algo se está rompiendo dentro de él y llora. Fue demasiado fuerte como para que Klaus lo escuchara y se separara violentamente de él, con miedo de haberlo dañado, pero Cinco se funde en un abrazo muy sentido y solamente, entre sollozos, susurra.

**_'Estoy dañado'._ **

::::::::::::::::::::

El llanto se fue y ahora Klaus le había traído un vaso de agua. Aun estaba desnudo en la cama con solamente unas sábanas rodeando su cuerpo y Klaus traía unos pantalones delgados y nada en la parte de arriba. Cinco no quiere verlo a los ojos, Klaus se siente mal consigo mismo, decepcionado y destrozado luego de escuchar esas simples palabras que su hermano le había susurrado en el oído.  
El más joven bebió del agua y sintió la frescura en su garganta, aun quedaban los rastros de lágrimas pegados en sus mejillas y su cuerpo tirita como un papel en el viento. Klaus habla primero:

—Lo lamento mucho, Cinco —masculló derrotado—. No quería que esto terminara así....yo...

—No....está bien.... —interrumpió Cinco jugando con el vaso, aun observando su reflejo en él—. Tú no tienes la culpa.

—Pero....estabas llorando y yo....

—Estoy dañado, estoy profundamente dañado y no sé que puedo hacer, no sé que me pasa —Cinco apretó sus párpados, evitando llorar de nuevo, pero la cálida mano de Klaus en su espalda le da paz, le da cariño.

—No estás dañado, Cinco, tal vez no te gustan los hombres.....tal vez te gustan las niñas.

—No, no.....no.....trate, intenté ser amable con las chicas y cuando ellas querían tocarme yo,...no podía.... ¿qué me pasa? —Cinco levantó su rostro, aun lloroso—. ¿Qué hice mal?

—No hiciste nada mal, Cinco. Simplemente.....tal vez no estás listo para eso...

—¿Y cuándo lo estaré? Incluso Ben a veces necesita caricias de alguien que no sea el mismo, Vanya está enamorada de una fan de nosotros, ¿qué mierda pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué no puedo sentirme atraído a esto?

—Hmmm.....a ver....tu ¿te masturbas, Cinco? —preguntó Klaus, Cinco asintió—. ¿Y sientes placer al hacerlo?

—No lo sé, creo que sí....me gusta....

—¿Y cuándo estuvimos juntos, sentiste placer?

—.....no lo sé.....sí, a veces....pero....lo siento raro, es intenso, pero.....siento que si estuviéramos haciéndolo o no, es lo mismo para mí —Klaus parece pensar e inmediatamente algo se le ocurre, lo ve porque le brillan los ojos y eso es suficiente para leerle la mente a Klaus.

—Tal vez simplemente eres asexual.

—¿Asexual? ¿qué es ser asexual?

—Bueno, es una persona sin interés hacia el sexo.....y bueno, no tener atracción sexual por nadie.

—Pero nosotros tuvimos sexo.

—No porque tu quisieras, era para probar algo ¿no? —preguntó Klaus, Cinco suspiró y se acomodó mejor la sábana encima de su cuerpo—. Está bien Cinco, no está mal eso, no está mal ser asexual, ser bi, ser hetero, ser gay, no está mal, es lo que eres.....

—¿Significa que estoy enfermo? —Cinco aun no comprendía lo que Klaus intentaba decirle, este negó con la cabeza y le pasó un brazo por encima, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente, aun está sensible por el orgasmo.

—Cariño, no estás enfermo y estoy orgulloso de ti.

—¿Por qué estás orgulloso de mi? No hice nada —señaló confundido, aun más.

—Porque es un paso nuevo descubrir tu orientación, descubrir qué es lo que ocurre contigo mismo y creo que ahora, que sabes lo que es, lo que te pasas, puedes entenderte mejor.

—Pe-pero....

—No hay nada mal en ti, hay muchas personas en el mundo que le pasa lo mismo, que sienten que deben disfrutar del sexo y tener sexo, hacer feliz a sus parejas, pero no, no debes hacerlo Cinco, no debes dejar que eso te invada.... —Klaus susurró, acariciándole la cabeza—. Lamento mucho haberte exigido hacerlo....fui un idiota.

—¡No, no! Tú no tienes la culpa, yo quise hacerlo....quería probar....quería saber si estaba bien, pero....no lo estoy.

—Deja de decir eso, estás bien, ahora sabes que ocurre contigo y estoy feliz por ti.... —musitó besándole la frente y se levanta para continuar cambiándose.

—¿Klaus?

—¿Qué?

—Yo también estoy feliz que hayas sido tu.....quien me ayudó, gracias —Klaus sonrió.


End file.
